Rikki Vs Sophie
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: This is a little fic,about Rikki's thoughts on Sophie and what she really thinks of her. After all nothing is better than revenge is it? Who really won the battle? Sophie may have Zane and what else? Sophie sabotaged Zikk's romance ,so what is Rikki's side on this? Read to find out.REVIEW!


**A.N:I don't won h2o and this is a little one shot about Rikki what she thinks of Sophie. **

**Rikki's P.O.V**

Now, Sophie go stand in that corner and think about what you did. That is all I wanted to say,Sophie doesn't deserve Zane ,but she made him revert back to his old ways. If she wants to play dirty ,then so be it. I won't even spare feelings for Zane,he learnt first hand ,when I kissed him for the first time I like to play fire with fire. Ha,time for a little revenge.

It was hot and it was Summer and I had it all,I had him right where I wanted him. Charlotte now moved away,ashamed of her loss ,then me and Zane couldn't be better he had just bought me a café ,which he called Rikki's in honour of me.

One day,we were looking for workers ,which Zane picked defying my orders. A girl called Sophie got him alone ,now wait for it lets here the applause...She took him faster than you could say sabotage. I was out only for a while,when she began gradually flirting ,until he slowly became the monster ,which people belived I got out of him years ago.

Surprisingly,I never saw it coming nor would of suspected it ,I just underestimated who I was dealing with. If I ever caught a glimpse of it,I would of shook it off ,until one day I knew I never imagined it. She was a sister to Will,he was nice enough meaning I thought she would be the same. Finding out she wasn't like Will,she had to know now that the pain was beating on my like I drum,really she underestimated just who she was stealing from.

NO!She's not a saint and she not what you think. YES! She's an actress ,woah ,but she's better known for the things she does on the mattress.

One day,I will assure you that she will know that if you steal other people's toys on the playground really you're not going to make any friends. Next time,she should keep in mind that Rikki Chadwick is always a rebel and always gets her revenge.

Contsantly,she looks like life is a party and she's on the list. While,I am a trend and she's so over it. Come on,her forever frown is a little troubling ,then she's the one who thinks I am bit physcho ,because I like to rhyme her name with things.

If you ever see her just let he know,that sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know ,or how you push people down to get where you wanna go. Always Sophie,steps on everyone like she is on top the works and so original well news flash I am MERMAID! I also bet you didn't know that wearing 60s clothes doesn't give you dignity.

Go on honey,just roll your eyes at me now you got him ,but haven't you heard? I will get the last word!

So,did you still feel like you know what you're doing? Look at yourself in the mirror,now do you really think you are winning now? You got him. Point Sophie,while I have friends,I am a mermaids,other boys,happiness,memories oh yeah and a life!Winner Rikki.

Can we still here that applause? Come on,I thought you wanted to show me how much better you are. She took him faster than you could say sabotage. Now shall we break it down?

**S.A.B.O.T.A.G.E**

Listen good,now you are selfish not being able to share anything. Will does everything and did he get a thank you?Nope.** (Selfish)**

Awful,you are simply awful ,honesty your sight hurts my eyes.** (Awful)**

I will give it to you,that you are brainy ,though you use your skills for the worse. **(Brainy)**

Obsessive over Zane is another thing,get a life.** (Obsessive)**

Then,you are so thoughtless about what your actions create.** (Thoughtless)**

Arrogant,really I don't need to tell you why.** (Arrogant)**

Also,you are greedy wanting more money everyday. **(Greedy)**

Maybe you are bit extreme needing what you need that second.** (Extreme)**

So, now you know what I think of you. What is your reply?Hit me with all you got. No reply well...

**WINNER:RIKKI CHADWICK!**

**A.N:Please give me your thoughts on this little fic about Sophie and Rikki. I know I use you and she ,but sometimes it is like a direct message aimed at Sophie ,while sometimes it is like Rikki is speaking to the audience. If you don't like it I may delete it ,so REVIEW if you think I should keep it on here.**

**if I get positive feedback,then it may become a two or three shot about Sophie's thoughts and how Rikki gets her revenge**.


End file.
